DESCRIPTION This is a competing continuation application from a program which has been funded for 15 years. Support for eight predoctoral students and two postdoctoral students is requested. The program prepares predoctoral students and postdoctoral fellows for research careers in the application of biostatistics to environmental health. The program is administered through the Department of Biostatistics, with active participation by faculty members from the Kresge Center for Environmental Health and the Department of Epidemiology, also at HSPH. Trainees receive instruction in basic biostatistical methods, such as probability, statistical inference, computing and data analysis. The program also provides training in specialized topics relevant to environmental applications, such as longitudinal analysis, categorical data analysis, missing data techniques and measurement error models. Training also includes applied course work in environmental health and a seminar on "Statistics and the Environment". There appear to be no major changes proposed in the program, although one proposal is the introduction of an annual one day Cornell/Harvard workshop on environmental statistics. Recruitment of minority candidates is facilitated by a "Summer Program in Biostatistics."